User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: Codexhak's Path
This blog is for Codexhak's path of The School Game. Previous Gameplay I'm Joining 23 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You walk into school. It is 8:30 AM. 1. Go to the bathroom 2. Go to first period 23 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1. (its my usual routine in real life) 22 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It is now 8:31 AM. 1. Go to first period 2. Be late to first period 3. Hide in the bathroom 22 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak3. (always wanted to do that) 22 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Ok, RNG time. 1=Success, 2=Caught Result: 1 Congrats! You skipped first period! It is now 9:30 AM. 1. Go to second period 2. Tell math teacher you hid in the bathroom (Bad idea) 22 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 22 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 Time: 9:30 AM You get to second period. The teacher tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 22 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak3 22 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You get no exercise! Hurray! And from wandering, you find a dodgeball. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass the football 2. Keep the football 3. Chuck the football at someone 4. Chuck the dodgeball at someone 5. Place the dodgeball in the center of the gym 6. Put the dodgeball away 22 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak4 21 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57He starts chanting "Dodgeball, Dodgeball!" 1. Ask him to stop 2. Chant with him 21 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak2 21 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The rest of the class starts joining in. 1. Tell everyone to stop 2. Keep chanting 21 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak2 21 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The teacher gives in and sets up a dodgeball game. The sides are chosen, (You're on team A), and the game starts. 1. Run to the line to grab some dodgeballs 2. Stay back 21 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 20 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You got 3 dodgeballs. The rest of your team manages to get an amazing 33 dodgeballs, leaving only 4 on the other side! 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend against any dodgeballs aimed at you 20 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 20 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571-10=Miss, 11-15=Hit, 16=18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 2. It's a miss. Caculating if you get hit: 1-8=You don't, 9=You do, 10=You catch a ball Result: 10. You caught a ball! Someone is out! You chance of getting hit is now 1/12 instead of 1/10! 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 20 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 20 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 1-10=Miss, 11-15=Hit, 16=18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 13. It's a hit! Chance of you getting hit by a ball is now 1/14. 8 players are left. Caculating if you get hit: 1-12=You don't, 13=You do, 14=You catch a ball Someone else on your team got hit! 9 players left on your team. Result: 3. You don't get hit. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 20 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 20 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571-10=Miss, 11-15=Hit, 16=18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 9. It's a miss. Caculating if you get hit: 1-12=You don't, 13=You do, 14=You catch a ball Result: 10. You don't get hit. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 19 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 19 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571-10=Miss, 11-15=Hit, 16=18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 14. It's a hit! Chance of getting hit is now 1/16. Caculating if you get hit: 1-12=You don't, 13=You do, 14=You catch a ball Result: 14. You caught a ball! Chance of getting hit is now 1/18, and the chance of your ball being caught is lowered! One player is in! 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 4. Plan a team attack 19 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak4 19 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Your team plans an attack. "THROW YOUR BALLS IN 3... 2... 1...!" RNG: 3. 3 players are out! 3 are left! Your chance of being hit is now 1/24! 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 17 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol"16=18=Your ball gets caught" 17 days ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 17 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You throw a ball. (BTW it's now 10:00 AM) 1-10=Miss, 11-16=Hit, 17-18=Your ball gets caught (Chance has been decreased because there's so few players left) RNG: 1. It's a miss. Caculating if you get hit: 1-22=You don't, 23=You do, 24=You catch a ball Result: 7. You don't get hit. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 16 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 16 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You throw a ball. (It's now 10:01 AM) 1-10=Miss, 11-16=Hit, 17-18=Your ball gets caught (Chance has been decreased because there's so few players left) RNG: 2. It's a miss. Caculating if you get hit: 1-22=You don't, 23=You do, 24=You catch a ball Result: 13. You don't get hit. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 16 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 15 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You throw a ball. 1-10=Miss, 11-16=Hit, 17-18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 7. It's a miss. Caculating if you get hit: 1-22=You don't, 23=You do, 24=You catch a ball Result: 11. You don't get hit. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 15 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 15 days ago by Codexhak *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You throw a ball. 1-10=Miss, 11-16=Hit, 17-18=Your ball gets caught RNG: 18. Your ball gets caught! You're out! However, someone on your team cactches a ball 2 minutes later and gets you back in. It's now 10:06. 1. Throw a dodgeball 2. Defend 3. Try to catch more dodgeballs 13 days ago by Raindrop57 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codexhak1 13 days ago by Codexhak Category:Blog posts